teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Satomi Ito
Satomi Ito, is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the twenty-first episode of the third season. She is portrayed by supporting cast member Lily Mariye. Early Life In 1943, An old woman who sits by herself. Noshiko says "I can feel your glare on the back of my head, Satomi." Satomi tells her that she takes too frequently and takes too much. Noshiko gives her a bottle of aspirin because she knows that Satomi gets migraines once a month. Satomi pushes the bottle back to her. "I prefer to suffer." She says that she knows Noshiko thinks she's weak because she follows the rules, because rules are for fools and cowards. "The young fox always knows the rules so she can break them. Older, wiser animal learns the exception to the rules." Satomi places a piece down on a Go board and watches Noshiko. Before the riot, Satomi says that they won't even get condescending smiles. She doesn't think the administration will listen at all. Then she places another piece on her Go board. Michio's father assembles a molotov cockatail. Noshiko realized too late that by speaking up she was inciting a riot. At the riot, Merrick then gets out of the car and draws his gun. He orders everyone back. Satomi walks up to him, and Merrick pistol-whips her. Satomi's eyes then glow yellow and Noshiko sees and realises that she is a werewolf. Satomi grabs the molotov from Michio's father and throws it at the car. It lands at Rhys's feet, setting him on fire. Throughout the Series Season Four At the Animal Clinic, Deaton is standing out in the rain locking up when he hears someone come up from behind. He flicks out a baton and starts fighting with a hooded figure who uses an emei piercer. After a short spar, they both stop, and Deaton bows. "You could have called Satomi-san," he says. She shows him her red eyes. Deaton and Satomi bring one of Satomi's pack into the clinic. She explains that the sickness starts with fever. Then shifting becomes uncontrollable. They moved into the woods when they started wolfing out for no reason. Eventually they couldn't stand and went blind. Once the werewolves went blind, they only had a few minutes left before they died. Deaton declares that they need to get the wolf to a hospital. "That's never really been an option for our kind," she says, "unless you know something I don't." "Not something, but someone." Deaton and Satomi bring the dying wolf to Melissa. She asks Deaton if this is what is happening at the school, but he didn't know anyone was at the school because it's Saturday. They get him on a gurney and Melissa tries to get them to a room, but the wolf dies in the elevator. Satomi waits outside Braeden's room until Melissa calls her into the room to talk to Derek. At the morgue, Satomi says that it infected her whole pack. "Everyone except for you," Deaton points out. The real question is whether she didn't get exposed or she's immune. Derek asks Satomi who was shooting at the entrance to the woods. "Apparently another assassin." Melissa replies, "Sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances." Satomi turns to look at Derek, and he catches her looking. "Sorry. I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia." Derek looks away, a few emotions flitting across his face. Satomi says she used to visit Talia a lot. She asks if he remembers her. "I remember the tea. You always used to bring that tea that smelled terrible." Satomi says that the tea was a gift because Talia loved it. Deaton asks what kind of tea. "Reishi. Wild purple reishi. It's very rare." "It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness." Satomi didn't get infected because she'd been inoculated by the tea. Melissa perks up and asks how rare the mushroom is. "Can we find it?" "We don't have to. My mother kept some of it. It's in our vault." Derek tells Satomi that he has to get to the school. As they leave the morgue, a new, nameless assassin in a red coat appears in the elevator. She fires at Satomi, and Derek jumps in the way. Satomi didn't need the assist. She dodges the bullets and uses her piercer to stab the girl through the neck. She turns to the others as they come out to see what's happening. "I may have learned to control my anger, but I still know when to use it." At the Animal Clinic, one of the girls asks if they are safe there, and Scott looks around the room and examines how many there are. “We’re going to need help, a lot of help,” he says. At Chris' warehouse, Satomi and her remaining pack take up residence when Chris comes and demands what they are doing there. Satomi steps up and says that she knows this man. He might not remember her, but they have met before. Scott says that he trusts them. One of the werewolves asks if the assassins can find them, and Argent tells him that they may already know that they are here and are possible waiting for dark. Kira realizes that they aren’t safe, but Satomi says that they aren’t safe anywhere and have been running for days. Everywhere they turn, there is someone new trying to kill them. Argent tells Satomi that he does remember her. She says that he wasn’t protecting werewolves back then, he was hunting them. “Three things cannot long be hidden, the sun, the moon, and the truth,” Argent states and asks what it means to her. Satomi says that to her it means that her kind are violent creatures who eventually will not be able to control their violent impulses. The sensor goes off and Argent announces they they are coming. The hunters are attacking. The supernaturals are all taking cover while the others are firing back at the assassins. After multiple casualties, the hunters get a text and begin to leave. The dead pool has been shut down. Appearances Season Three *"The Fox and the Wolf" Season Four *"Weaponized" *"Monstrous" References Category:Werewolves Category:Alpha Werewolves Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Supporting Characters